A three-Dimensional Integrated Circuit (3DIC) Chip on Wafer on Substrate (CoWoS) packaging structure or system may accommodate multiple heterogeneous systems such as logic, memory, analog, RF, and micro-electrical mechanical systems. Having a three-dimensional arrangement allows these systems to communicate with each other across a vertical dimension. Some 3DIC designs utilize a silicon interposer to connect dies and electronic components. However, for high frequency (for example, greater 2.4 GHz) RF applications, the semiconducting nature of the silicon interposer causes electrical loss resulting in RF signal degradation. A glass interposer is an alternative to overcome the lossy shortcoming of the lower resistivity silicon interposer, because it has lower signal attenuation (due to high resistivity of the glass substrate) as compared to silicon. The glass interposer needs many through-glass vias (TGVs) to connect dies and electronic components on two sides of the glass interposer. The TGVs can be formed by dry etching, wet etching or laser drilling. Because plasma etches glass at a very slow rate, the dry etching is inefficient. The wet etching is an isotropic etching process, resulting in large TGVs with very rough sidewall surfaces. The laser drilling can cause glass frit contamination to the glass interposer, and are time consuming because the lasers drill the TGVs one at a time. Thus, in general, conventional glass interposers may face the problems of slow processing speed, laser damage to glass, non-uniform through-glass via (TGV) profiles, glass contamination result from laser ablation, and very slow etching rate which may need a thicker metal hard mask.